


Closest to Magic - first meeting

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this chapter](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/74923066583/previous-fills-i-ii-iii-note-these-are)

There had been quite a few stares from the customers and staff at Hummel Tires and Lube when Blaine rolled down the street of modest, middle class homes to the shop’s garage. The muscles of the sleek black Maserati stood out a mile among the utility pickups, four door Nissans and Volvo’s. Burt Hummel had whistled with appreciation as he approached, reaching out a friendly hand before Blaine had even opened his door.

"I guess I oughtta be used to kids your age owning one of these beauties, but I almost asked how the hell your dad is letting you drive this baby all the way to Ohio," Burt said genially, adjusting his baseball cap and looking Blaine up and down.

"You’re too kind, Burt, too kind. It’s been a long time since I’ve been called a kid," Blaine raised a hand at Burt’s affable shrug. "Don’t think I’m complaining! To be truthful I feel like a kid every time I get behind the wheel of this thing."

"You’ve put some real love into her, I can tell that," Burt mused, taking the customary old-man-turn around the car. "Newest model GT…with customized rims? I don’t usually go in for that kind of flashy stuff but—"

"Dad, can you please stop rhapsodizing and hurry up? I’m starving!”

Blaine turned in the direction of the high, clear voice. He had half expected a teenage girl, and if he was honest there really was more of the feminine about the tell slender creature leaning on the shop counter and scrolling through a cell phone. The hips bent behind him were slim but flared, the shoulders soft and pinked from the summer sun. If it hadn’t been for the swoop of short chestnut hair and perfect jut of his chin, the boy would have been too difficult to work out. Not that Blaine had even the slightest concern for those sorts of details. A thing of beauty was a thing of beauty, technicalities be damned.

Neither it seemed did many of the male employees feel any such concern. Blaine watched with an irritation he couldn’t explain as a grizzled redneck in his sixties accidentally wiped his face with a filthy cloth staring at the boy’s backside. Two cars over, an inked-up tough nearly brained himself standing up too fast from beneath a car’s hood because his eyes were trained on the boy’s puffy pink nipples stretching the thin fabric of a tank top.

Blaine glanced at Burt as father and son bickered mildly for a bit, amazed that the man allowed his exquisite son to parade around a shop full of men packing obvious hard-ons for those long white legs and the pert round ass stretching out a pair of high waisted shorts…the hems riding up those smooth thighs and fuck, a delectable ass cheek was probably just visible where one of his hips was cocked higher than the other—

"Well I don’t care, I haven’t eaten since breakfast and it’s almost one!" Kurt slapped a hand petulantly as he stood up and marched over to Blaine and Burt. Good god his legs went on forever.

"Just tell me where Mr. Anderson’s precious, oh-so-vintage carburetor is and I’ll go get it myself!"

Kurt still hadn’t looked at Blaine but stood tapping his foot adorably, hands perched on his hips.

Burt sighed and cast Blaine an apologetic look. “Alright kid, I’m going. But be nice to this man, he’s driven all the way from New York to personally collect it.”

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically as his father went to the back of the shop.

At last, he looked over and caught Blaine’s eye. He seemed to startle, and a slow blush crept all the way from his ears to his neck. Blaine knew he was good looking and that age had only helped to add confidence and a certain distinguished air to his looks. He could finally wear a black Armani ensemble with the shirt sleeves rolled up in the height of summer without looking ridiculous. The humidity had loosened his hair into waves and if he didn’t know better, he’d say Kurt was appreciating the flecks of silver at his temples.

Blaine smiled and Kurt immediately ducked his head. Blaine noted the way his nipples had tightened beneath the pink and blue stripes of his thin tank top. Oh yes. Baby boy definitely liked daddy’s attention.

Clearing his throat, Blaine turned slightly away to give Kurt breathing room.

"You know anything about cars, son?"

Kurt’s eyes darted up at the epithet before glancing over at the Maserati.

"I um. Yes. Yeah a little, from working here over the weekends," Kurt mumbled. "The rims are actually a factory option, aren’t they? It’s the uh, the spoiler. That’s where you customized." Kurt licked his lips and swallowed dryly.

Blaine couldn’t hold back his surprise. “Wow, not bad! You’re right, I opted for the higher spec rims. And I got the spoiler done by a friend for an absolutely steal.”

Kurt’s nose had wrinkled adorably then. “I’ll say it looks stolen. Gold, blech!”

His eyes had gone comically wide and the colour drained out of his face. The boy looked as if he’d just sold his father’s shop for a pair of shoes by mistake.

Blaine barked out a laugh. The little minx had a bite behind those sweet, full lips.

He wiped away a few tears as his laughter subsided and chanced a hand on the boy’s back, patting him lightly.

"Relax sweetheart, I know it’s gaudy. But hey, after a guy earns his first 2mil he has a right to splash out don’t you think?"

Kurt’s mouth had dropped open at that. “Two…two million?? You make 2 million dollars a year?”

Blaine held his hand against the curve of the boy’s back and smiled, perhaps a lot smug.

"Honey, 2 million is what I made from my last sale of units in downtown Manhattan."

Kurt’s eyes had glazed over at that, clearly trying to wrap his head around an amount he couldn’t even fathom having in his lifetime.

Before they could continue, Burt emerged from the shop’s rear door with the carburetor in hand. Blaine smoothly dropped his hand from Kurt’s back and took a step back. No need to set off any alarm bells even if Burt seemed somewhat oblivious to his son’s effect other men.

Though as he passed, Burt gave Kurt’s bottom a swat and grumbled at him to ‘put some clothes on for chrissake’ to which Kurt hissed about it being too hot. It was a comfortable exchange, but Kurt’s eyes flickered to Blaine as he surreptitiously tugged on the front of his top. The action revealed that Kurt did in fact have a slightly raised chest. Soft rounded little pecs that sat higher than on most men. The brief flash of cleavage had Blaine salivating so much he had to swallow and adjust himself through his trouser pockets.

"It’s in perfect working order," Burt said jolting Blaine’s attention away from Kurt’s body. "Tested it myself the other day. Gotta say I’d kill to see the collection you’ve got upstate. You’ve got a real exotic taste in vehicles," he said, nodding at the Maserati.

But Blaine was looking directly at the sweet boy fidgeting behind his father, crossing and uncrossing his ankles as if something between his legs were uncomfortable.

"You’re absolutely right there, Burt. I do have an appreciation for beautiful bodies."

Kurt’s face was aflame at that. Burt was thankfully too wrapped up in writing out a receipt to notice.

As he accepted the part and the receipt, a thought struck him. He wasn’t ready to walk away from this boy just yet.

"Tell you what: since I’ve made Kurt here wait so long for his lunch, I’d like to take you both out for a meal. Least I can do when you’re giving me such a good deal on the parts, Burt."

Burt looked a little taken aback but shrugged. He hadn’t actually given the 40 year-old CEO billionaire a deal on the spare part at all thank you very much, but what was the harm in being taken out by a man who probably didn’t know what a chain restaurant was unless he was buying one? Kurt could nag him the whole time about New York and Burt could sneakily order the biggest steak he wanted.

While Burt was agreeing wholeheartedly to the meal, especially a passenger ride in the GT, Blaine was imagining Kurt’s bare thighs warming the leather of the backseat. Right where Blaine hoped one day to spread those long legs and eat the boy’s ass until he screamed.


End file.
